Zeo Abyss
Not to be confused with Zeo Zagart from the original Beyblade series... Zeo Abyss is a former member of Team Star Breaker, representing America in Beyblade: Metal Masters. His Beyblades are Evil Aries 145S (younger), Flame Byxis 230WD, and Screw Fox TR145W2D. Appearance Zeo has long spiky hair with beige highlights. He wears a black suit with a white collar and white highlights. In 4D, he gets a new average look which is a brown jacket with a white shirt and black pants, similar to his previous outfit prior to joining HD Academy. Personaility Zeo is a very friendly and respectful beyblader. He was a large part of Team Star Breaker and their second most powerful beyblader. Zeo makes friends very easily due to his open and cheerful personality although in the beginning, he envied Masamune and Toby because they were much better at Beyblade than him. Zeo respects all of his opponents and uplifts them to do the best they can, this is the same case with everyone else he comes in contact with. Beyblade: Metal Masters Background History Zeo was born in America. After taking up a love for Beyblade, he joined the Dungeon Gym and made a new friend Toby. The two trained together, studying each other like Teacher and Student. At some point, Masamune Kadoya, a boy from Japan, arrived. The three became the best of friends and trained at the Gym everyday. However, Masamune left to Japan with the desire to become the "Number One Blader in the World" and help afford Toby's treatment. Zeo, however, did not know this and thought that he had betrayed them. Big Bang Bladers Zeo makes his first cameo appearance in the episode "Daylight Street Battle" when he defeats Ian Garcia on a live WBBA Telecast. He makes his first real appearance in "My Friend's Name is Zeo". ''Zeo debuts when he re-encountered Masamune, who was in America for the World Championships with his team Gan Gan Galaxy. He acted as if he was happy to see Masamune and did not disclose that he was a member of Team Starbreakers. He and Masamune have a friendly match that ends in a no contest because they both recalled their beyblades. After he leaves Masamune and his friends he goes back to the training facility and trains by defeating several bladers but then challenges Ryuga who was being tested at the facility. He is defeated by Ryuga and then genetically engineered to become more agressive to become a stronger blader. He searches out Masamune and challenges him to another battle. He nearly defeats Masamune until Gingka blocks him but Zeo is able to defeat them both anyway. In the first round of Team Starbreakers vs Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Zeo defeats Masamune after he returns to normal. When Dr. Ziggurat launches Hades City, Zeo refuses to help and is dragged away by HD Security Guards. After he escapes he helps defend Masamune from Faust and joins their battle. Battles Beyblades * '''Evil Aries 145S:' Zeo's original Beyblade. No special move *[[Flame Byxis 230WD|'Flame Byxis 230WD']]: Zeo's Beyblade. Special Move: Destiny Needle . 25px *'Screw Fox TR145W²D': Zeo's new Beyblade in 4D. Special Move: Screw Soar Blade. Trivia *Zeo and Byxis' special move is very similar to Ryutaro's Distortion Drive, however, unlike Distortion Drive, Byxis can move the opposing bey and toss it, etc. *It is unknown what happened to Flame Byxis after Metal Masters, because in Metal Fury, Zeo now uses Screw Fox. *He's suitable to Screw Fox because his hair is similar to Fox's hair. *He has the same first name as Zeo Zagart in the original series. *Zeo last name Abyss, is also a bottomless pit sometimes connected to the underworld or hell, which may be a reference to Hades Kerbecs , the top bey on Team Star Breakers. *After he was affected by the Arrange System, he appeared more aggressive and evil. *He was the only member of the team who didn't like to rely on the Arrange System because he believed he could win without it. *All of the beys he owned are all balance types. Gallery Metal Masters Zeo.jpeg|Zeo looking Stern Zeo Abyss2.png Little Zeo.png|Zeo with Evil Aries 145S Zeo and Masamune.png|Zeo and Masamune when they were young Swda.png Reupload-hd-beyblade-amv-meteo-ldrago-vs-flame-byxis-out-of-control-must-see.jpg|Zeo about to launch Byxis zeo in metal masters.jpg Picture 320.png Picture 295.png Picture 297.png Picture 332.png 463035273.png Zeo Training.png Metal Fury MasamumeZeoFaust.png|Zeo in 4D ZeoAbyss.PNG ZeoAbyss2.PNG ZeoAbyss3.PNG ZeoAbyss4.PNG ZeoAbyss5.PNG ZeoAbyss6.PNG|Zeo and his fox|link=Zeo Abyss ZeoAbyss7.PNG Toby y Zeo.png|Toby and Zeo|link=Zeo Abyss zeo and toby.png cute zeo 2.png Picture 307.png 136_8.jpg Picture 356.png Picture 286.png Picture 281.png Picture 287.png Picture 290.png Picture 291.png Picture 308.png Picture 361.png Picture 362.png Picture 405.png Picture 432.png Picture 427.png Picture 426.png Picture 425.png Picture 408.png Picture 421.png Manga ZeoA.jpg|Zeo in the manga !.jpg|Zeo as seen in a CoroCoro scan {C Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury